


Worth Having

by Grassy



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anew was Revive’s, thus fair game as far as Regene was concerned.  And it didn’t hurt that she had better breasts than Hilling could ever hope to bribe Ribbons for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Having

**Author's Note:**

> This was **supposed** to be pervy crack about Regene fawning over Anew’s breasts, as she’s really the only Innovator with a rack; what with Hilling being the epitome of DFC, and all. But this somehow turned out less cracky, and a bit more Regene-style mindfuckery. orz.
> 
> Prompt: Regene Regetta and Anew Returner: body worship/fetishizing a body part

“You’re really quite lucky.” Regene smiled, lewd and shameless, at his fellow Innovator over her shoulder.

“And why is that?” Anew’s tone was nearly emotionless. For all of Revive’s slyly taunting personality, his counterpart was serious and solemn in a way that reminded Regene of his own “sibling.”

“Even if someone were to question how suspiciously capable you are - too much of a good thing and all - you’d just have to jiggle **these** ,” Regene’s hands squeezed Anew’s breasts as he spoke, “and they’d forget whatever they were thinking.”

Anew frowned at Regene’s touch. “You know Revive doesn’t like you doing such things to me.”

“Ah, but do **you** object?” His amused murmur sent a minute shiver down her spine.

“I don’t care overmuch one way or another.”

Regene smiled at the lie. “So the fact that he’s off playing with Hilling right now…” Ah. Cue the possessive tension. This was child’s play.

“Revive is allowed to do as he likes.” Anew hated the quiver in her voice. She had no right to object to whatever her brother did.

“Yes, I suppose you would think that.” He caressed her bosom softly, pressing her back closer to his chest in faux comfort. “It’s because you don’t fight back. You’re not posing the kind of challenge he likes.”

Anew shivered as Regene’s warm breath tickled her ear. “I-I know,” she replied.

“Revive is an idiot. Such sweet, willing surrender is a challenge in its own way.” And it **was**. Regene could see how such a thing would intimidate Revive, who responded best to aural and visual cues that his more reserved half wasn’t prone to.

But even so, Revive was as possessive of Anew as Hilling was of Ribbons. Nothing angered Revive more than for Regene to touch what belonged to Revive. And nothing satisfied Regene more than pissing off that smug little bitch, Revive Revival. So when Anew simply pressed into his touch, he was forced to bite back a laugh.

Regene really was fond of Anew’s breasts, after all. And teaching her the - _ahem_ \- ins and outs of titty fucking would be worth whatever revenge Revive planned.

Besides, Anew would get just as much pleasure from taunting Hilling over a sexual act that the other girl couldn’t perform better.

It was a win-win situation for them both.


End file.
